User blog:Masaito/A few changes to the Co-op Commanders I would do:
Just a few thematic adjust I would do to the Commanders: Raynor: *''Medic Heals additional target Mastery (+3.33% - +100%): Providing double the healing for Raynor's army, buffing a little over the in game version. *''Removing the Firebat attack deal: Allowing the Firebats to attack immediately would make "kitting" with them in your army more smooth and more reliable. Kerrigan: *''Removing Brood Lords, and giving her Guardians and Devourers (like in SC1): The more specialized breeds of air units from SC1, for me, seems more interesting as part of her army (also, nostalgia factor), but keeping hers Guardians and Devourers different from the ones the Abathur has. Maybe Kerrigan's Guardians could be upgraded to have splash damage, and hers Devourers could be upgraded to gain attack speed after each attack. '''Artanis:' *''Some qualilty of life adjusts to the Dragoons'': They are big and clumsy, not as much as they were in SC1, but still. Maybe decreasing their hitboxes might be enough to make them less clumsy. Maybe even increasing their HP to 120, since they are quite vulnerable in the early game. Swann: *''(No ideas for now)'' Zagara: *''Baneling and Scourge Damage Mastery'': Extend the Baneling Damage Mastery to also add damage to hers Scourges. *''Volatile Incubator'': Lair tech structure. An evolotion to the Baneling Nest, that has the Baneling and Scourges upgrades (also allows larva to mutate into both units), After acquiring the Level 7 Talent, it will spam Banelings and Scourges from time to time. *''Switching the Scourge Nest for the Spire'': Since the Volatile Incubator above controls the Scourges, Zagara should had access to the Spire again *''Allowing her to evolve Brood Lords frome hers Corruptors'': As Zagara is based upon swarming her enemies with a ton of disposable units, the Brood Lords could bring a little of change to that, being Hive tech units that you should protect. These Brood Lords could have an active abilty (maybe unlocked through a research) to spam Scourges for "X" amount of Vespene Gas. Great Spire should be needed to allow Corruptors to evolve into Brood Lords. Vorazun: *''Reskin all her buildings and Probes and Corsairs to the Nerazim color scheme'': I know that the Corsairs are yellow/gold as a port of the original unit from SCBW, but with the new Nerazim aesthetic, they don't look like part of Vorazum standard army. *''Turn Oracle's anti ground ability into a standard basic attack'': In the Co-op Missions version, the Oracles don't need to be super balanced, so why not make their Pulsar Beam into a basic attack? Karax: *''Rebalance Karax units'': His units are not necessarily weak, when they upgraded they are quite strong, but even with the discount Mastery, he is a slow commander. Abathur: *''(No ideas for now)'' Alarak: *''Display Overcharge's Shields, Damage and Attack Speed'': For clarity sake. *''Death Fleet Interceptors'': Give the Death Fleet Mothership a few Interceptors (I never understood why Motherships don't also use Interceptors, cuz they would fit the fantasy) *''Reskin the Slayers with the Forged Stalker skin'': To make they more distinct from others commanders Stalkers and cuz the Forged skin is the coolest of them all :P *''Even more Power'': Allows the Power Overwhelming upgrade to also increase the max energy of the Ascendent by 20 each time they use Sacrifice (up to a maximum of +200 energy). If that is too high, we can change it to +10 per Sacrifice, up to a maximum of 100 energy. Nova: *''(No ideas for now)'' Stukov: *''Switch the Infested Liberators for Infested Valkyries'': Valkyries would serve his army better as an anti-air response by using a barrage of small missiles. As he found and infested the Aleksander, former UED capital ship, he would have found a lot of Valkyries wreckages too, so is not only thematic fitting (in my opinion), but also has a "lore" explanation. They can still use the same upgrades. Fenix: *''(No ideas for now)'' Dehaka: *''(No ideas for now)'' Han & Horner: *''(No ideas for now)'' Tychus: *''(No ideas for now)'' Zeratul: *''Xel'Naga Ambushers rebalance'': 300 minerals and 50 gas for a tier 1, 100HP/100Shields unint that has only single target damage and has ALL its abilities locked until you get the Artifacts? I know they became better mid to late game, but they are outclassed by the Xel'Naga Enforcers as soon as you can field them. Also, give to the Ambushers a personal portait. I will edit this post in the future, after I thought in other changes. Well, if you had your ideas too, share them bellow. Category:Blog posts